


Getting to Know You

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Series: Games of Innocence [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Half-Sibling Incest, Heavy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: Jon finally gets his sister to himself.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Games of Innocence [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688002
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being patient--things have been going nonstop for me lately. I'm still working on all of my WIPs, and I'm really grateful for your support. Hoping the best for all of you, wherever you may be. Now, on to the good stuff!

Sansa didn’t make the wait easy on him. Whenever they visited the beach she asked Jon to rub her down with sunscreen. She bought an ice cream bar one day and maintained eye contact while she consumed the whole thing. He feared he might wear a hole through the front of his swim trunks, thought she might be testing the fabric’s durability.

The whole drive back to Winterfell Jon was hyperaware of Sansa’s thigh pressed against his. Her legs were too long for middle seat, but she’d insisted on sitting next to him. Arya snored happily against the opposite window, lulled by the oldies station their dad had turned to. Halfway home Sansa poked him in the ribs and handed her phone over. She’d typed out a message.

_I told mom I’m going to the movies tonight_

Their first night home and she was busy. He tried not to let his disappointment show. He deleted her message and typed out a response.

_Have fun_

Sansa rolled her eyes at him before her thumbs went to work.

_It’s a lie, you goose. I was hoping we could go for a drive_

Jon exhaled his relief. He wondered how to respond, starting a sentence then deleting it. She leaned over to watch him type, her breath warm against his neck. It shot his concentration. He fell back on a safe question.

_Where to?_

She pressed her lips to his ear. “Does it matter?”

The radio covered her whisper. Jon looked at her, their noses nearly touching. He’d never noticed how thick her eyelashes were. _How_ had he never noticed? She hid a shy smile in his shoulder.

He tried to sleep for the rest of the ride, hoping to open his eyes on their house. Sansa rested against him so he could lay his head atop hers. They both pretended to nap, but he felt her fingers on his arm. She tapped a little beat upon his skin. He thought she was tapping to the radio, but the song changed and her pace kept steady.

When he realized that Sansa could hear his heart, her fingers skipped a beat.

Ned pulled into the driveway and hollered into the backseat to wake everyone. “Home!”

Arya grumbled. Jon jumped out of the car and held the door so Sansa could stretch her cramped legs. She gave him that dreamy smile when he carried her bag into the house.

It was near dinner time so Cat ordered a pizza, too tired to cook. Sansa made a show of eating her crust at the table, tearing the bread into tiny pieces. Jon couldn’t have been more conspicuous, eating two slices in five bites. He washed his hands, brushed his teeth, and changed into a clean shirt before thumping down the stairs again.

“I told Edd we could hang out tonight,” he declared to the living room.

Sansa stood from the couch, tucking her phone into her pocket. “Could you give me a ride? I’m meeting Jeyne.”

Ned sighed to his wife. “At least we had them for a week.”

With promises of adhering to curfew, Jon led his sister into the night. Neither spoke while he drove. He kept his eyes forward, too afraid to even glance over. Did she still want this? Surely she would’ve told him if she’d changed her mind. Now that they were finally alone, he didn’t think he could bear not to touch her.

He went to the nature trails at the edge of town and parked at the back of the lot. Trees shone in the headlights before he cut the engine. Seconds blurred and expanded as they both wondered how to proceed. He turned to Sansa. Her palms were pressed together between her thighs, knees shaking.

“Are you cold?”

“Not at all,” she said in a small voice.

Jon brushed his hands along his jeans. It helped a little to know she was nervous too—he’d hate to disappoint her.

“You know the first day of school?” she asked suddenly. He waited for her to elaborate, knew that she would. “All the students in class know each other, but none of you are sure of the rules anymore.”

“We can make our own rules,” he said.

She pushed her hair behind her ears. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Her eyes flickered over to him. “For being shy. It’s not as if we don’t know each other.”

“Not in this capacity,” he reasoned. “Not yet.”

She turned in her seat to face him. The doe-like expression on her face was one he’d never quite seen before. It was amazing that there were parts of her he’d still yet to see. He wanted them all at once.

“I’m not sure where to start,” she admitted.

He reached out to take her hand. It was soft, cold, clutching him back tightly enough to bathe him in calm.

“Well…on the first day of school we do those introduction games.”

Sansa’s mouth quirked up. “You hate those games.”

Jon shrugged. “I don’t like talking about myself.”

“But I want to get to know you,” she said. “What’s something you’ve never told anyone else?”

His gaze bobbed from her mouth to her eyes while he thought of a response. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

He hadn’t meant to say it aloud. It was a statement of fact, but she took it for an answer.

“You really think so?”

“Always have. Always will.”

Her shoulders curved inward like she was self-conscious. “You’re beautiful, too,” she said. “Even when your hair was frizzy, before you got contacts.”

He laughed quietly. “I was not beautiful with my dorky glasses.”

“You were,” she insisted, pulling his hand closer. “I was so jealous of your full lips. Then I realized that I didn’t _want_ them, so much as I wanted to _kiss_ them.”

Jon sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Had she imagined it, as well? The two of them sharing a kiss? He leaned over the center console.

“Can I?”

She drew near and shut her eyes. He didn’t care that she was his sister—in fact, he might have liked it. She was Sansa and he’d never wanted another person the way he wanted her. She gasped when he threaded his fingers through her hair. The safe distance between them finally, _finally_ vanished and he caught her mouth with his.

Jon’s blood hummed, something inside him coming alive for the first time. He knew well the shape of his sister’s mouth, but feeling it was a foreign pleasure. He could no longer live without kissing her, not when she used his curls to pull him closer. Not when everything fell into place with the brush of her tongue. He chased that teasing lick, getting a taste of her.

Sansa pulled away to breathe. He wanted more, wanted everything, but was afraid to push too far.

“ _Please_ tell me I can do that again.”

She panted a little longer. “I think I’d die if you didn’t.”

He dove back into her, mapping out the curve of her jaw. He kissed her throat, felt it move as she swallowed. Her nails raked his scalp, making him groan.

“Do you like it when I pull your hair?” she asked.

“Mmm.”

She tugged it with a kitten’s strength and his eyes rolled back. She shivered when he nipped a spot on the side of her neck.

“Is that good?”

Her confirmation was breathless. He kissed that spot, sucked it gently. She released a sweet sound into the air. He tried to draw another moan from her, then another.

“You’re going to leave a mark.”

He nuzzled into the hollow of her jaw. “Would you like me to?”

Sansa’s chest heaved as she considered. “Lower,” she instructed. “Where no one will see.”

Jon kissed the shell of her ear. “Show me where.”

Her hands slipped from his hair. He leaned back to examine her face.

She was lovelier than all his imaginings, hair mussed and lips swollen where she’d bitten them. She licked those lips now, bracing herself for something.

“Are we still playing?”

He tried to put some reassurance in his smile, but he was too worked up. “I’m getting to know you,” he said, and squeezed her knee where he knew she was ticklish, wrenching a giggle from her.

She slapped his arm. “Be serious!”

Was she ready for that? He looked at the dashboard, afraid for her to see his longing free of levity. Even _he_ was overwhelmed by his feelings for her. How could she begin to process them?

“I don’t want to scare you.”

“Please, Jon,” she whispered, her voice full of heartache.

He couldn’t endure such a sound. It was his turn to brace for impact.

“This isn’t a game,” he confessed to the darkness. “I know it isn’t fair to ask for your devotion or anything, but…if you aren’t all in this, we should just stop now. Because there’s no getting over you, Sans. Not for me.”

It was a minute of quiet before she moved. Jon heard the rustle of clothing. Her hand, warm now, fumbled for his own. She towed his wrist along until supple, sinful flesh filled his palm.

“Mark me here,” she said, squeezing his fingers over her breast. “When it fades, make another. And another. I want you to know that you’re always on my skin.”

Touching her where he shouldn't. Too much and not enough and _so soft._ He swiped his thumb over her nipple until it pebbled. His voice came out in a rasp.

“You’re under mine.”

Her fingers were in his hair again, pulling him close. He took her in his mouth, suckled until her hands shook, until a little raspberry colored the cream of her skin. Sansa didn’t seem to care that he was her brother. In fact, she might have liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting there, folks.


End file.
